Zodiacs, Alchemists, and Tennis Players
by Constalina
Summary: Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Prince of Tennis crossover. The Furubas group are attending Seigaku, and the FMA group is attending Rikkai. Who's hairbrained idea was this? ... Oh right, mine.


**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at an anime crossover. As for Furubas and FMA, I might make them OOC because this is the first time I'm writing about them. Tell me if you like it!

P.S. In PoT, the third year regulars are now in first year high. In Furubas, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are second years, and Haru and Momiji are first years. Ayame and Shigure are annoying bastards. And the curse is still there. In FMA, Ed and Winry are sixteen, Al's fifteen, and Roy is another annoying bastard. Riza's just there for the sake of being there.

"WHY ARE WE MOVING TO A NEW SCHOOL?!" screamed Kyou.

"Because I say so," said Shigure.

"And when have we ever cared what you thought?" said Yuki. Hatsuharu grabbed Yuki's arms.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with Yuki," he said. Yuki sweatdropped.

"Aw… Momiji's going to have to make new friends," said Momiji sulkily.

"… Please tell me the girl's uniform is somewhat decent," said Kyou.

"It's green, with a short skirt, why? Are you planning to catch one of the girls, Kyou?" asked Shigure. Kyou smacked him on the back of his head.

"PERVERT! AF IF I WANT A GIRL! Momiji's going to wear a girl's uniform, I just know it." Shigure turned to Tohru.

"You can come to this school too, Tohru," he said. Tohru panicked.

"Wait! I can't! What about my job? And Uo and Hana would be so worried! And I need to pay off the school fees! I can't just leave!" she said.

"Just leave it to us. Anyway, if you don't, those two," Shigure pointed lazily at Kyou and Yuki, "won't stop complaining."

"Hey! I never complained!" snapped Kyou. "That rat was the one that did all the complaining!" Yuki was about to snap back, but Tohru spoke.

"But I just can't! I still have to pay for…" Momiji tugged Tohru's arm, with huge innocent eyes.

"Please?" he said cutely. Everyone was quiet for a while. Shigure clapped his hands together.

"That's settled then! We're moving you guys to a new school! But it's only temporary," he said.

"HEY! TOHRU NEVER AGREED, RETARD!" screeched Kyou.

"The school's co-ed, then," said Hatsuharu. Momiji cheered.

"All the girls can give me lots and lots of candy! Yay!" he said happily.

"Even after all this time, it's STILL a co-ed school?!" snapped Kyou.

"What a nightmare," mumbled Yuki. Tohru was too shocked to speak. Ayame walked into the room, holding a plate of cookies.

"Hi everyone! Who wants cookies?" he said. Yuki and Kyou gaped.

"Hi Aya!" said Momiji, grabbing a cookie from the plate. He passed another to Tohru.

"Hello, Ayame," said Hatsuharu dully, grabbing a cookie.

"Ayame! I hope you haven't been seeing another person?" asked Shigure.

"Of course I haven't, I only have eyes for you," said Ayame.

"Psyched!" they said in unison.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" roared Yuki and Kyou in unison.

"Don't say you're not happy to see me, my darling Yuki. You're going to break your poor ni-chan's heart. And good to see you Kyonkichi!" said Ayame.

"Get out!" yelled Yuki.

"Don't call me that!" hissed Kyou.

"If Yuki doesn't like you here, you will get out," said Hatsuharu, pushing a complaining Ayame out of the house.

"I love you, Yuki!" shouted Ayame. "Good luck in your new school!"

"THAT'S why he came here?!" screamed Kyou in frustration.

"Um… What's the school called, Shigure-san?" asked Tohru, accepting the fact that she was moving to another school.

"Seishun Gauken," said Shigure.

"It sound's cool! What is it?" asked Momiji. Everyone faceplamed.

"Nya, I miss junior high," moaned Eiji. "Homework overload…"

"Hang in there, Eiji," said Oishi.

"My data says that it is 99.9999999% likely that Mukahi will break at the same time as Eiji," said Inui.

"Fuji, why don't you have any homework to do?" asked Taka.

"Saa…" Fuji said dreamily. Everyone sweatdropped.

"He's… thinking of Marui again, isn't he?" asked Oishi.

"Wah! Tezuka doesn't have any homework either! Why, nya?!" wailed Eiji.

"Fuji blackmailed the teacher, _again_," said Tezuka, glaring at Fuji. Fuji snapped out of his trance.

"Did someone call my name?" he inquired. "Oh, I remembered something. New kids are coming next week, some in second year, and others in first year. Eiji, I think one's coming to your class."

"New kids?" The former Seigaku regulars turned around. The former Hyoutei regulars were behind them.

"We don't get new kids, right Yuushi?" asked Gakuto. He looked slightly wilder than before.

"Uh… Are you okay, Mukahi?" asked Taka. Gakuto glowered at him.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?! THE HOMEWORK IS GETTING TO MY HEAD! IT'S TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! I NEED A BREAK! DEAR LORD, I WILL BREAK NEXT WEEK IF I HAVE ANOTHER PILE OF ENGLISH HOMEWORK!" Gakuto gasped. "Okay, I feel better." Everyone stared at him.

"Chibisuke's right, no matter how insane he is. The homework is really too much," said Shishido. "I swear, if Hiyoshi comes along, I will lose it."

"Gekokujyou." Shishido twitched, turning around.

"Funny, I thought I heard Hiyoshi…"

"Gekokujyou."

"… COME OUT HIYOSHI!!!" Fuji giggled, hiding his tape recorder.

"Ore-sama can handle the homework, why can't you?" asked Atobe.

"Not all of us can cope, Atobe," said Oshitari, eyes closed.

"Even Oshitari's not coping?!" said Eiji. "OMFG!"

"Shut up, Kikumaru!" roared Gakuto.

"Make me, you jerk!"

"Teeth-obsessed freak!"

"Helmet hair!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Kikumaru swore?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"This… will go on for a while," said Oishi, sighing. Fuji grinned amusedly.

"High school is fun! I wonder if I can torture the new kids…"

Edward opened his eyes, to see Roy lying in front of him. He stared at him.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Roy opened his eyes, to see Edward screaming. He stared at him.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Riza, Winry, and Alphonse woke up to the screaming of the two state alchemists.

"Wah, what's happening?" asked Winry, rubbing her eyes. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Colonel, please stop that unnecessary noise," she said.

"Big brother, are you okay?!" asked Alphonse. Edward pushed Roy away.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU LYING DOWN NEXT TO ME?! AND WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL WHEN YOU SCREAM?!" he shrieked.

"Like you're one to talk, Fullmetal," muttered Roy.

"Colonel, I've never seen you wear casual clothes," said Alphonse. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Alphonse… You're human!" said Winry, hugging him.

"… But I still have automail…" said Edward, upset.

"Where is Lt. Hawkeye?" asked Roy. Riza entered the room, a note in hand.

"I was exploring this house," she said. The others, not realising where they were, looked at their surroundings.

"… It's a house," said Edward.

"Well done Fullmetal, you've just made a new discovery," said Roy. Edward gave him a withering look.

"I hope you _drown_."

"Colonel, would you like me to read what it says?" asked Riza.

"Yes, Lieutenant," said Roy.

'_Good afternoon, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye. You have discovered this note. Please do not burn it until you have finished reading it._

_You are in a different world. There are many worlds, but you are in this world. Not another world. Please get it right. It may not be your home world, but you can use alchemy in this world._

_I have sent you to this world for a special purpose that I cannot tell you. I do not want to tell you. You will find out yourself because it would be boring if I just told you._

_The five of you shall pose as a family. Meaning Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye pose as your parents. Yes, I like torturing Mr. Edward. No, I don't know how you will convince everyone that Mr. Mustang is your father. Maybe say he dyed his hair. All your new clothes are in the closet._

_For Mr. Edward, Mr. Alphonse, and Ms. Rockbell, they will be attending a school called Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. __Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye can do whatever the bloody hell they want, for I shall send you all money every week. Enjoy! :P_

_From The Random Guy Who Likes Messing With Your Life._

"I. Refuse. To. Call. Him. My. Dad," said Edward, fuming mad.

"Well, I refuse to go with this game. And that comment about my hair is insulting. It is NOT dyed," said Roy.

"Wow, this world is completely different," said Alphonse, looking out of the window. Everyone else looked out the window.

"… Colonel, I think we have to play this game," said Riza. She sweatdropped when she saw the others staring at a map

"Where the hell is this school?!" mumbled Roy.

"Maybe there's a library, so we can learn about this world," said Edward.

"I wonder if automail exists in this world…" said Winry.

"Ni-chan, I'm hungry," said Alphonse.

"_They aren't listening…_" thought Riza. "_Idiots. I wonder if Black Hayate is here…_" Suddenly barking was heard. A black dog came running to Riza.

"B-Black Hayate?!"

**Author's note: **Really bored… This was really rushed, mind you. R&R, plz!


End file.
